A journey never forgotten
by Deadriser 357
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are Bronies. When Tails creates a machine that can help them travel dimensions, they all go to canterlot high. When they get there, they get new friends, find new love, make new enemies, and find an old one. rated T for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1, Bronies

" _ **so I found out that there are lots of people who like to read Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony crossovers. So I decided to make my own. Before I start the story, I would just like to say that I am not a Brony. This means that if I mess up any of the references in the story, please be kind about it. Don't say 'Oh my god, you stupid bitch. That reference isn't right. Are you stupid or something?' I really don't need that kind of hate. I try my best to get it all right. Hope you guys enjoy."**_

Sonic ran as fast as he could. He took a shortcut across the forest. He jumped over fallen trees, ducked under low branches and dodged every tree that was in his way. Whilst he was running, Sonic looked at his watch. 4:59.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _Shit! Why did chilli dogs have to be half price? I'm not gonna make it in time._

Sonic picked up the pace. The wind was pushing against him but he didn't notice. He ran so fast that he began to create a blur aura (like the aura you get in sonic games when you boost). He could see his house in the distance. Sonic gave it everything he got. He ran through the door (literally XD), sat down on the sofa, picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He sighed and look at his watch. It just hit 5:00.

 **Sonic:** YES! Just in time for the new equestria girls.

Yes. You read correctly. Sonic…was…A BRONY. Sonic knew everything about My Little Pony. He knew all the characters, side characters. He even knew about the characters that never spoke! He had all of the merchandise, toys and plushies. You name it, he has it. He has seen every episode as soon as it aired and has seen every single Equestria girls.

 **Sonic:** Damn it. Where are Tails and Knuckles? They are gonna miss it.

Just as he said that, Sonic heard the remains of his door slam open and Knuckles ran in, with Tails right behind him.

 **Knuckles:** Sorry we're late. Tails had to use the bathroom so I waited for him.

 **Tails:** Shut up Knuckles. Has it started?

 **Sonic:** You guys are just in time.

 **Tails and Knuckles:** YES!

They both took a seat either side of Sonic and got comfortable. They were all ready to watch the movie.

 **Tails:** Wait…wasn't Amy gonna watch this with us?

 **Sonic:** She told me that she wasn't gonna get off of work until late. She can't watch it until tomorrow.

 **knuckles:** Sucks to be her. Now let's watch.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles watched in silence as they watched the movie on Sonic's HD T.V, only making noise when they laughed at the jokes. When the movie had ended with Twilight looking at her actual human self, the gang had a good laugh. When they were done, Knuckles and Tails helped Sonic put up a new door since they forgot about the old one being busted. When all of that was done, all three of them when out for a walk.

 **Tails:** And do you remember when Twilight turned into that huge monster.

 **Knuckles:** Yeah, that was cool. Do you remember when-

 **?:** What are you idiots talking about?

All three of them looked behind to see Shadow standing behind them with his arms folded.

 **Sonic:** Oh…hey Shadow.

 **Shadow:** Were you guys seriously talking about My Little Pony…again?

 **Tails:** Yeah, so?

 **Knuckles:** What's it to ya?

 **Shadow:** Nothing really. Just that the show is for little girls.

 **Sonic:** You have no room to talk, Shadow.

 **Shadow:** And that is?

Sonic began to smile and he folded his own arms.

 **Sonic:** You watch Littlest Pet Shop.

Shadow began to turn red and unfolded his arms. Tails and Knuckles began smirking.

 **Tails:** Seriously? You watch that?

 **Knuckles:** That show is so boring.

 **Shadow:** That…that…that's none of your concern!

Shadow took out his chaos emerald and chaos controlled back to his house. When he got back he sat on his couch.

 **Shadow (thinking):** _Shit! How did he find out?_

Back with the other three.

 **Tails:** How did you know that?

 **Sonic:** Well, when I was running to the store this morning, I saw Shadow. I was about to call him when I heard him humming the intro to the show. I was so funny that I ran away before

 **Tails:** Wow

 **Knuckles:** Guys, I was just wondering. Wouldn't it be cool if we could, y'know?

Sonic and Tails looked at Knuckles.

 **Sonic:** If we could what?

 **Knuckles:** If we could go to the My Little Pony world? Or at least the Human world.

 **Sonic:** Yeah. That would be pretty cool. But how we would be able to do that?

 **Tails:** I think I can answer that question.

 **Knuckles and Sonic:** REALLY, HOW!

 **Tails:** Well, y'know how you can induce chaos control so that you can travel back in time (reference from Sonic '06). I was doing some research on that and I have come to conclusion that if all of the chaos emeralds are used to induce chaos control, they can travel through dimensions. The only drawback is that with that amount of power, the emeralds can produce too much and power and perform a very powerful chaos blast killing everyone in radius.

 **Sonic:** What is the blast radius?

 **Tails:** 10 miles in every direction.

 **Sonic:** Well then…

 **Knuckles:** Wait. Isn't there a way to control that power?

 **Tails:** I thought you would ask that. I am currently working on an invention that could absorb all of the extra power and creating a stable vortex that will allow us to pass through at any time.

 **Sonic:** You really think that we could travel to Equestria?

 **Tails:** That's the bad news. We can't go to Equestria. Changing from our form to a pony could be a very painful process that would easily cost us our lives. If we travel to canterlot high, our bodies would go through a much less painful transformation. The worst would be a slight stinging.

 **Knuckles:** In that case then, LETS GO TO CANTERLOT HIGH!

 **Sonic:** You said it, Knux. Tails, when will the invention be ready?

 **Tails:** About two months.

 **Sonic and Knuckles:** WHAT!

 **Tails:** These things do take time. I don't wanna rush it.

 **Sonic:** Fine. I gotta go guys. See you soon.

 **Knuckles:** See ya.

 **Tails:** Bye, Sonic!

They all went home. The only thing on each of their minds was finally meeting the characters of their favourite T.V show. They couldn't wait.

" _ **And that's chapter 1. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think of it so far in the review section. I'd really appreciate it. Like and follow the story for the latest updates on the story. Make sure to follow me as well so I feel happy ;). Till next time…"**_


	2. Chapter 2, Lets go to canterlot high

" _ **Hey guys, Deadriser here. Before I start the chapter I would just like to say thank you for all of the support so far. I really appreciate it. And to mMlpxSonic, thanks for the couple ideas. I might use them later on. Make sure you like, review and follow and I'll talk to you all later."**_

It has been two months since the new Equestria Girls came out. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails haven't seen each other since. They have all been very busy. Sonic has been scouting the outskirts of the city for a signs of enemies or spies; Knuckles has been away to knothole village; (I don't know if I got that right XD. Correct me if I didn't) and Tails has been working on his invention too help them travel through dimensions. One day, after Sonic had finished his patrolling shift, he was on his way home when his wrist communicator started buzzing. He looked at it and saw Tails was calling him. He answered the call.

 **Sonic:** Hey Tails. Long-time no see. What's up?

 **Tails:** Sonic. It's ready

Sonic stopped in his tracks.

 **Sonic:** Are you serious?

 **Tails:** Yes. All we need are the chaos emeralds.

 **Sonic:** I'm on it. I'll call Knuckles and tell him the news.

 **Tails:** Alright. Call me when you're on your way.

 **Sonic:** Got it. Bye.

Tails hung up

 **Tails:** Wow. I didn't think that he was gonna be so calm.

Tails was wrong. Back with Sonic, he was freaking out.

 **Sonic:** YES! YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M FINALLY GONNA MEET THEM! OH MY GOD!

Sonic kept on going for a full minute before calming down. He was completely out of breath by the end.

 **Sonic:** Oh…my god…I've never…been so…hyper. That's the first I've ever been out of breath Whew. Okay. I've gotta call Knuckles.

Sonic went on his communicator and called Knuckles. A few seconds later, Knuckles answered.

 **Knuckles:** Hey, Sonic. How's it been going?

 **Sonic:** Pretty good. You?

 **Knuckles:** The usual. Anyway, what's up?

Sonic took a deep breath. And when I say deep breath, I mean DEEP BREATH. Knuckles was getting a little confused.

 **Knuckles:** Hey sonic. You still there?

 **Sonic:** TAILSHASFINISHEDTHEINVENTIONANDWENEEDTOGETTHEEMERALDSSOITWORKS!

Knuckles just stood there looking like he was just talking to someone who was speaking in Portuguese.

 **Knuckles:** Mind my language, but. What the fuck did you just say?

Sonic took some more deep breaths.

 **Sonic:** Tails has finished the invention and we need to get the emeralds so it works.

Knuckles just stood there as if he heard the he won the lottery.

 **Sonic:** Yo Knux. You alright?

Suddenly, there was a flash next to Sonic and Knuckles had appeared with the purple Emerald in hand.

 **Knuckles:** Where do we start?

 **Sonic:** Since when did you start using chaos control.

 **Knuckles:** Since now. Let's get started.

Sonic and Knuckles went everywhere they could go to find the emeralds. Soon they had six of them.

 **Sonic:** Just one more. Unfortunately, I know who has it.

 **Knuckles:** Why is it unfortunate? Who has it?

 **Sonic:** …Shadow…

 **Knuckles:** …shit…

The duo went to Shadow's house. When they got there, they rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Shadow answered.

 **Shadow:** What?

 **Sonic:** Well…uh, how do I put this? ...um-

 **Knuckles:** We need your emerald.

Shadow stared them straight in the eyes

 **Shadow:** No

Shadow was about to close the door when Sonic put his foot in the way.

 **Shadow:** I said no. Don't make me angry.

 **Sonic:** you're giving us that emerald, Shadow.

 **Shadow:** You really think you can make me give you my emerald. What makes you think you have a chance?

 **Sonic:** I'm not gonna fight you. I'll just tell the people of mobiusagram (I don't know XD) about your little secret. Wonder how they will react to the ultimate lifeform being into The littlest pet shop.

Shadow began blushing.

 **Shadow:** You better not.

 **Sonic:** Give us the emerald and my mouth stays shut.

Shadow spawned the emerald in his hand and gave to Sonic.

 **Shadow:** Now fuck off.

Shadow slammed the door in their faces.

 **Knuckles:** That went well.

 **Sonic:** Whatever, let's go meet Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles went to Tails' house.

 **Tails:** Hey guys. You made it.

 **Knuckles:** Yep. Good to see you again Tails.

 **Tails:** You too. So Sonic, you got them?

Sonic spawned all the chaos emeralds around him. Tails and Knuckles grabbed two and Sonic held the remaining three.

 **Tails:** Follow me.

Sonic and Knuckles followed Tails into his house. They all went into a long hallway. Tails pushed a button on the wall and the floor slide away to reveal a staircase going to his basement. They all went down. Tails switched a light on to reveal a giant machine with a hole in the middle and seven holes under it.

 **Tails:** Here it is.

 **Knuckles:** looks pretty good.

 **Sonic:** How does it work?

 **Tails:** Well, once all the emeralds and put in the holes below, I am able to input the destination of whatever dimension we can go. I can also input where we can end up in each dimension.

 **Knuckles:** Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get this thing going.

Knuckles put his two emeralds into the machine.

 **Tails:** Agreed.

Tails put his two into the machine as well.

 **Sonic:** Lets go meet the mane six.

Sonic put the remaining emeralds into the machine and stood back. Tails inputted the destination into a remote and pressed a big red button. The machine showed a spark in the centre of the machine and a blue vortex slowly opened up. Sonic and Knuckles looked impressed. Tails looked proud of himself.

 **Tails:** And the best part is the emeralds will come with us wherever we go so there is no worry that we will lose them.

 **Sonic:** Awesome. Let's go.

Sonic jumped right in. Knuckles followed without hesitation. Tails closed his eyes and jumped right in. Everything started swirling as the three flew through the portal. It lasted for a few seconds then they started feeling a stinging sensation as their bodies began to change and they began to form clothes. Once that was done, they fell out of the portal along with the seven chaos emeralds just before I closed behind them. They all took a moment to get their heads together. They looked at each other. Sonic was wearing a blue hoodie with a shirt that has his logo on it with peach coloured jeans and his same shoes. He also had his gloves on with spiky blue hair and peach skin. Tails was slightly shorter than Sonic. He had and orange jumper with some orange jeans and his same shoes. He also had gloves on with his ordinary hair. Knuckles was wearing a sleeveless hoodie over a shirt that says "tougher than leather" with red tracksuits. He was wearing the same gloves as the other two but they had spikes on them. He also had red dreadlocks and his muscles were much larger than the other two.

 **Tails:** Wow

 **Knuckles:** man

 **Sonic:** Guys…I think we made it.

They all looked ahead to see a very familiar school.

 **Sonic, Knuckles and Tails:** YES!

All of them were so excited. Once them calmed down, they began to think about how they were gonna get in the school.

 **Tails:** Why don't we just walk up to the principal and say we are new.

 **Knuckles:** Why not?

 **Sonic:** It's worth a shot.

The three of them walked up to the entrance and went inside. However, what they didn't notice was that they were being watched.

 **?:** I can't believe it. I can't believe that they were so foolish that they came to the dimension that they trapped me in. Finally, I have a chance to escape from this wretched place. I can build up my power. Become stronger than before. And once I get my strength back. You will be my first target, Sonic the hedgehog. And this time, when I kill you, you won't come back. Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!

" _ **I'm gonna end it here. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Cause I'm enjoying writing this for you. Let me know what you think of the story so far and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Till next time…"**_


	3. Chapter 3, Rarity and Applejack

" _ **Just before I start the chapter, I would like to ask a favour. I know it sounds like a pretty big favour but I will be forever grateful if you do. I'm looking for an artist to draw the Sonic heroes in their equestria girl bodies. I described them in the previous chapter. If you are interested or know someone who might be, please send me a private message. I understand if you don't want to but there could be some people who might want to see the characters in their forms. Thanks. Here's chapter 3."**_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked into the empty hallway. It looked just like the school from the movies. They looked around. Where was everyone?

 **Knuckles:** so, aren't there meant to be students here?

 **Tails:** I think they're all in class.

 **Sonic:** Good. At least we can get to the principal without any-

All of a sudden, the bell rang. Hundreds of students came pouring out of all the classrooms.

 **Sonic:**...Trouble.

The three tries their best to stay together as they attempted to get around the students that were all going to their next lessons. Many of the students pushed past the three as they thought they could. However, Knuckles always managed to barge them harder. One of the students thought they would be funny and full on push Knuckles on the floor because he was new. Knuckles didn't take kindly to this and he threw him on the floor. All the other students stopped walking to laugh at him. Even Sonic and Tails couldn't help but let out a grin. Knuckles just smirked.

 **?:** HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

 **Knuckles:** Sorry pal. Didn't see you there.

The student then got up and raised a fist at Knuckles.

 **?:** You think that just because you have muscles I'm gonna go easy on you?

 **Knuckles:** I haven't got time for this. I've got stuff to do.

Knuckles was about to walk away when the teen threw a punch at him. Knuckles knew it was coming so he turned around and grabbed his fist in his hand. Knuckles then began to start crushing it.

 **Knuckles:** Do that again and I'll see how many times I can twist your hand around before it comes off. Understand?

The teen was on his knees.

 **?:** YES, OKAY! JUST GET OFF MY HAND, PLEASE?!

Knuckles slowly let go of his hand. The students started laughing again as the kid went away with his group of friends. Knuckles walked away with Tails and Sonic following.

 **Sonic:** Talk about a good first impression.

 **Knuckles:** Hey, I didn't use my full power. Also, he started it.

 **Tails:** And you continued it.

 **Knuckles:** I also ended it. C'mon. Let's find the principal already. I'm already starting to hate this school.

 **Sonic:** Fine, just don't get in any more fights. If you weren't using your full strength, then that means we still have a powers that we had from Mobius.

 **Tails:** We better be careful then. Also I think we should ask for directions. This place is pretty big.

 **Sonic:** Sure. But who should we ask?

Knuckles looked around for a bit since he was the only one who could see over the crowd and saw two girls talking next to some lockers. One had purple curly hair with white skin. She had a white shirt and a purple skirt. The skirt had diamonds on it. The other had blonde hair with orange skin. She had a white shirt with blue jean shorts and a western hat. Her shoes had apples on them.

 **Knuckles:** I see some people over there.

Knuckles began to push his way through the students with Sonic and Tails right behind him. Once they got through, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw who they were. It was Rarity and Applejack. Even though they didn't say anything, it was obvious that they were really excited. They all kept there cool and went up to the two.

 **Sonic:** Excuse me, Ladies?

Both of the girls looked to them and smiled.

 **Rarity:** Yes, darling?

 **Applejack:** What d'ya need sugarcube?

 **Sonic:** Me and my…brothers…are new here. We are looking for the principal's office. Can you help us find it?

 **Rarity:** Of course. We would be delighted to.

Rarity and Applejack led the three to Principal's office. Whilst walking, Sonic was pulled back a little by Knuckles.

 **Knuckles:** Brothers, really?

 **Sonic:** It was the first thing I could think of. Just shut up and roll with it.

Whilst the three were talking, Rarity and Applejack were talking amongst themselves.

 **Rarity:** These new boys seem rather charming; wouldn't you agree?

 **Applejack:** Yeah, and have you noticed the tall one's muscles? It shows that he isn't the lazy type.

 **Rarity:** umm…Applejack? Why are your cheeks going red?

 **Applejack:** huh?

Applejack took out a mirror from her bag and checked her face. Rarity was right, she was as red as a tomato.

 **Applejack:** Oh my…my cheeks are just cold…yeah.

 **Rarity:** But it's the middle of summer.

 **Applejack:** Well, I…uh…hey look there's the principal's office.

The boys heard Applejack and walked back to them. The girls were right in front of a door that said "principal Celestia" on the front.

 **Sonic:** cool. Hey, I know I'm asking a lot right now. But I was wondering if you could introduce us. My little brother is a very shy guy.

 **Tails:** Hey!

The two girls just giggled a bit.

 **Applejack:** Course we can.

Applejack knocked on the door. They heard a voice on the other end.

 **?:** Enter.

Applejack opened the door and walked in. Rarity turned to the boys.

 **Rarity:** Come on.

Rarity walked in. Behind her followed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. When they got in, the boys saw a woman sitting behind a desk writing on papers. They all recognised that she was principal Celestia. She spoke without looking away from her papers.

 **Celestia:** How may I help you?

 **Rarity:** Good afternoon, Miss Celestia. Some new students asked us to guide them to your office.

The principal stopped writing and looked up from her papers. She saw three boys standing in front of her. She was slightly taken aback by the way they were dressed but then she went with it and put on a smile.

 **Celestia:** Thank you for helping them girls. Can you wait outside please while I check these boys in?

The two girls nodded and went outside of the office and shut the door behind them.

 **Celestia:** Okay, first things first. What are your names?

 **Sonic:** My name is Sonic the hed-

Knuckles nudged him in the arm.

 **Celestia:** Sorry, can you repeat that please?

 **Sonic:** Sonic…Maurice…Prower. These are my two brothers. The older one is Called Knuckles Prower and the younger one is called Miles Prower. He prefers being called Tails

The principal took those names down.

 **Celestia:** alright. Got it. What are your ages?

 **Knuckles:** I'm 16, Sonic is 15 and Tails is 14.

She took down that as well.

 **Celestia:** Good, good. Okay, now I just need to print you all a timetable. While they are printing, why don't you take this time to look around the school? Applejack and Rarity can take you around to show where everything is.

 **Sonic:** Sure thing.

 **Celestia:** Let me be the first to welcome you three to canterlot high. I hope you have a great learning experience and fun time here. Make sure to come back later for your timetables.

The three nodded before leaving the room. When they got out, the girls were waiting for them.

 **Applejack:** We heard your conversation with the principal.

 **Rarity:** We would more than delighted to show you three around the school.

 **Tails:** Cool. Thanks girls.

Applejack and Rarity started to take the three around the school, not knowing that a dark figure was watching from a distance.

" _ **I think I'll end the chapter here. Sorry if I don't update this story that often. With school happening and exams coming up, I won't be able to do much besides school work. I'll make sure that this story is finished though. Please like, review and follow and I will talk to you in the next chapter. Till next time…"**_


	4. Chapter 4, The rest

" _ **Hay guys. It's me. Welcome back. I hope that you are all doing well. I'm back with another chapter to my story. Sorry for not uploading recently. I'm in the middle of lots of schoolwork and family stuff. I'll try as hard as I can to update more. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Also, come check out my other stories If you haven't already."**_

Applejack and Rarity started the tour by showing the three all of the classrooms. Even though they more or less knew what Canterlot High looked like, the boys were awestruck by what they seen.

 **Knuckles:** It looks so much bigger on the inside.

 **Sonic:** This place looks pretty awesome.

 **Tails:** I can't wait to start lessons here.

 **Sonic:** Why are you so desperate to start classes?

 **Tails:** Y'know how much I like school.

 **Knuckles:** Only because you know everything.

 **Tails:** And you don't like it because you don't know anything.

 **Sonic:** Hey, hey you guys. There's no need to start an argument.

Rarity and Applejack were laughing at the brothers' antics.

 **Applejack:** I don't need to be a genius to tell that you all have a lot of arguments.

 **Sonic:** Heh…well, these two never did get along.

Applejack and Rarity lead the three down a hallway which had many classrooms and lockers across it.

 **Rarity:** Please excuse us. We must go to our teacher to tell them we are taking you around.

 **Tails:** Sure, we can wait.

Applejack and Rarity went into one of the classrooms. Sonic decided to have a quick peek inside to see who was in the class. No one noticed the boys outside the door. Whilst looking, Knuckles noticed four other familiar girls. One with rainbow hair, who looked really bored; One with purple hair, who was busy writing something down; and one with pink hair who was talking to a girl with slightly less pink hair. Sonic's eyes widened in excitement.

 **Sonic:** GUYS, GUYS LOOK!

 **Knuckles:** Geez, Sonic. Calm down. What are you getting so excite-

Knuckles looked into the class and saw what sonic has seen. Tails began to get confused and decided to look inside himself. His reaction was the same as Knuckles. They were both holding in a scream of joy. They were just about to let out a cry of joy when Sonic covered both of their mouths. Knuckles and Tails then started struggling for a bit. Sonic ended up pinning both of them to the ground. At that point, Rarity and Applejack had walked out of the class.

 **Rarity:** Umm…

 **Applejack:** Are we interrupting anything?

The three looked up from the floor to see the girls staring at them, trying their best to hold in their laughter.

 **Sonic:** Uhh…

 **Tails:** Knuckles…your foot is in my face.

 **Knuckles:** Oh…sorry.

All three of the boys got up and fixed their clothes up. The girls were unable to hold in their laughter anymore. They lost it. The boys began blushing and scratching the back of their heads.

 **Sonic:** Well, this is awkward.

 **Knuckles:** Can we just pretend that never happened?

The girls kept on laughing for a while before calming down.

 **Applejack:** Sure. It can be our little secret.

 **FAST FOWARD TO THE END OF THE TOUR (had no ideas for it, sorry XD)**

Applejack and Rarity took the boys to the lunch hall. All of them took in the smell of food, Sonic especially. It had such a familiar smell to him.

 **Sonic:** That smell, the smelly smell, the smelly smell that smells…smelly. (write in the reviews if you understand that reference XD)

 **Applejack:** Uhh…Is he ok?

 **Knuckles:** Oh god…

 **Rarity:** What is it?

The girls began to look a little worried. The boys looked terrified.

 **Tails:** Girls. What are they serving today?

 **Applejack:** err…pizza, burgers, chilli, hotdogs, pas-

 **Knuckles:** Did you just say chilli? Please tell me you didn't say chilli.

 **Applejack:** I did. Why?

 **Knuckles:** Sonic loves that stuff. When he smells chilli he turns into an animal.

 **Sonic:** Chilli…dogs…

 **Knuckles:** Yeah…we should leave before he goes insane.

Knuckles picked sonic up and ran out of the lunch hall. Tails grinned awkwardly and ran out. The girls shrugged and ran as well, talking between breaths.

 **Rarity:** Whew…these boys are…really something.

 **Applejack:** Yeah…but I really…like hanging out…with them.

Once they were a safe distance away from the hall, the teens all went to the principal's office. They knocked on the door. Celestia saw them at the door and smiled before letting them in.

 **Celestia:** Hello, boys. I hope you enjoyed your tour around the school. You came at the perfect time. I just finished printing out your timetables. The bell is about to ring for lunch. You guys better head down to the hall before everyone else does.

 **Sonic:** On it!

Sonic grabbed his timetable and ran out of the office. Knuckles and Tails just blushed, slightly embarrassed by their "brother's" behaviour. The girls, including Celestia, just tried their best to conceal their laughter.

 **Tails:** Sorry about that.

 **Knuckles:** Our brother heard they have chilli here.

 **Celestia:** Alright then. Here's your timetables. I hope you enjoy your learning experience here at canterlot high school. You may leave.

The teens said their thank you's and goodbye's to the principal. Once all of it was done, they went to the lunch hall to find sonic devouring five hotdogs smothered in chilli. The girls and the chefs looked amazed at how much the boy was eating. Tails and Knuckles just grinned.

 **Knuckles:** If you think that's a lot then you should see him in food eating contests. He ate seventeen hotdogs in ten minutes. Five more than the runner up.

 **Applejack:** Your brother has the appetite of a pack of wolves.

 **Rarity:** And the manners of a caveman.

Just as Rarity had said that, a bell rung across the whole school and footsteps could be heard coming towards the hall. Knuckles, Tails, Applejack and Rarity ran towards the food line just before the entrance was flooded with students. When they got their food, the four went to sit with sonic who was down to two chilli dogs. They sat quiet for a little, eating their food when Rarity chimed in.

 **Rarity:** I hope you don't mind, boys. Is it okay if our friends come at sit here with us?

 **Tails and Knuckles:** Sure.

Sonic spoke with his last chilli dog in his mouth.

 **Sonic:** uh huh.

Rarity stood up and waved to four girls. Sonic instantly noticed them as the girls from the class earlier. Sonic quickly swallowed his food and put on a cool guy face. The girls sat down. They instantly noticed the boys.

 **Rainbow:** Who are these guys?

 **Applejack:** Oh these are the guys we were taking around. They are…oh my…I don't think we ever got your names.

 **Rarity:** Oh dear, our deepest condolences. My name is Rarity.

 **Applejack:** I'm Applejack.

 **Rainbow:** Name's rainbow dash.

 **Twilight:** I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you

 **Fluttershy:** My name is Fluttershy.

The last girl took in a deep breath before letting it out.

 **Pinkie:** HI I'M PINKIE PIE. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU. YOU GUYS LOOK PRETTY COOL. I HOPE THAT WE CAN BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS. SINCE IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME HERE, WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY. I LOVE TO THROW PARITES. I CAN THROW SOME REALLY GOOD PARTIES. I USUALLY MAKE THEM WITH MY PARTY CANNON. IT CAN PUT UP PARTY DECORATIONS IN SECONDS. THAT WAY THERE IS MORE TIME FOR US TO PAR-

Rainbow Dash put her hand over pinkie's mouth.

 **Rainbow:** Sorry about my friend. She can get a little hyper. Especially when she meets new people.

 **Knuckles:** No worries. My name's Knuckles.

 **Tails:** Miles Prower. You can call me Tails.

 **Rainbow:** why Tails.

 **Tails:** umm…it's because…

Sonic saw Tails struggling so he chimed in.

 **Sonic:** It's because when he was a little kid, he had a cool fox doll. It had two tails on it. He loved that thing like it was his child. He loved it so much that everyone starting calling him Tails. He liked the name so he kept it.

 **Rainbow:** Wow, what a baby.

 **Fluttershy:** Don't be rude, Rainbow. I'm sure you had a teddy of your own that you loved so much. Besides, I think that's adorable.

Tails blushed and gave Sonic a death stare. Sonic just ginned and shrugged. Rainbow looked at Sonic.

 **Rainbow:** So, who are you?

 **Sonic:** I'm Sonic. Fastest thing alive.

Sonic just realised what he said. He wanted to keep his powers a secret. It was too late though, the whole table just heard what he said.

 **Rainbow:** Excuse me.

 **Sonic:** Uhh...what I meant was…umm…crap

 **Rainbow:** No one is faster than me. I'm captain of all the sports teams in the school and hold the school record of fastest time around the running track.

Sonic decided he should just play along with what he said.

 **Sonic:** Yeah right. I bet I could cut that record in half.

The girls watched the argument with curiosity. The boys didn't care that much. They already knew what the outcome was gonna be.

 **Rainbow:** How about this. After school, Let's have a race around that track. Whoever wins officially own the title "fastest thing alive."

 **Sonic:** You're on.

Sonic held out his hand. Rainbow firmly grasped it and shook. They looked at each other straight in the eyes, both with determination.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _You don't know what you're getting into skittles._

 **Rainbow (thinking):** _You don't know what you're getting into, blue boy._

" _ **I think I'll end this chapter there. So Sonic and his brothers have met the rest of the mane six and Rainbow and Sonic have a race after school. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please like, follow, review; thanks for reading and I will talk to you guys later. Till next time…"**_


	5. Chapter 5, PE class

" _ **what's up everybody. Deadriser here. Back with another chapter to my story. I haven't got any updates today so I'm just gonna respond to a few reviews I saw. To the user 'Darkus and Z', I wrote that on purpose. Back in his home, Sonic refers to himself as the fastest thing alive. Because Sonic is kind of careless when he speaks, when he said he was the fastest 'thing' alive instead of the fastest 'man', It was because Sonic does not think about what he says half the time. It was all intentional. To the user 'That Guy', thanks for the advice, but I'm going to stick with the script format. I do it because my stories have more talking than anything else so it would help a lot more with knowing who's talking at what time. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter."**_

As soon as everyone had finished eating, they all went to their next classes. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said goodbye to all of the girls then had a look at their timetables. Since it was just lunch, it was just one more lesson until school's over. Just as they pulled them out, a familiar boy pushed past Knuckles.

 **Knuckles:** Hey! Watch where you're going!

 **?:** You shouldn't have been in my…oh great. It's you.

The boy turned around and revealed his face. It was the same guy that Knuckles had got into an argument with earlier.

 **Sonic:** C'mon, Knux. This guy isn't worth it.

 **?:** HEY! This guy has a name y'know.

 **Tails:** And that is?

 **?:** Flash Sentry. Call me Flash.

 **Knuckles:** Well, Flash. I told you not to mess with me.

 **Flash:** Whatever, "Knux"

 **Knuckles:** Call me Knuckles. Only my friends call me Knux.

 **Flash:** I haven't got time for this. I'm gonna be late for class.

Flash gave Knuckles a menacing look before turning around and walking away. Knuckles was about to do the same when something caught his eye. When Flash gave him that look, He saw a flash (get it XD) of green in his blue eyes. Knuckles just thought he was seeing stuff and went back to his brothers.

 **Sonic:** Well, that went well.

 **Knuckles:** Did any of you guys see that?

 **Tails:** See what?

 **Knuckles:** His eyes. They shone green for a second.

 **Sonic:** I think you're seeing things, Knux.

 **Knuckles:** Maybe…anyway, what lessons do we all have?

 **Sonic:** Well, I got P.E

 **Tails:** Same here.

 **Knuckles:** Hold on…wow, we all do.

 **Sonic:** What are the chances? We should get going. The lesson starts in 2 minutes.

The three boys started running to the gym. They got there in just the nick of time. They looked around. They saw a few teens chatting, in a gym uniform; a girl walking out of a changing room and a tall man at the front sitting on a bench beside a wall. He looked up to see the three boys at the entrance. He smiled and walked up to them.

 **Coach:** Hello, boys. My name is Mr. Armour. Call me coach. The principal told me that you all were new. I already picked out some uniform for you. Put it on and I will introduce you to the class.

The coach gave the boys some uniform. All of the clothes were the same size. They were perfect for Sonic. However, not so good for Tails and Knuckles. It was way too big for Tails and way too small for Knuckles. Tails just tucked in his shirt and put the ends of his trousers in his shoes. Knuckles just stretched his clothes as far as they could go. Once they were changed, they went to the coach. All the other students were already changed and ready.

 **Coach:** Okay, everyone. Gather round.

 **All students:** Yes, coach

Everyone went over to where the coach and the brothers were.

 **Coach:** Alright. Everyone, I would like you to meet these three new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?

 **Sonic:** With pleasure. I'm Sonic.

 **Knuckles:** Name's Knuckles.

 **Tails:** Hi. I'm Miles. Just call me Tails.

 **Coach:** Good. Now, since this your first time here, you will need to go through a couple of tests to see your current fitness and set your targets.

 **Knuckles:** What kind of tests?

 **Coach:** Your gonna do weightlifting; go through an obstacle course and do a lap around our track.

 **Sonic:** I'm ready. Let's do this.

 **Coach:** Confidence. I like that. First up is the weightlifting. Pick your weights and see how many benches you can do in one minute. Who's first?

 **Tails:** I'll go first.

Tails went up to the empty bar. He grabbed 100 pounds for each side. Everyone's eyes widened at the amount he picked up. Including the coach.

 **Coach:** Uh…Miles? Are you sure you want to do that much?

 **Sonic:** Just watch, Coach. My little brother is a lot stronger than he looks.

Tails casually put on the weights and locked them in place. He then laid on his back. The coach stood behind Tails to count his benches. In the end, Tails managed to do thirty benches in one minute. For the whole time, Tails never broke a sweat. The coach was in awe at what he had seen.

 **Coach:** Thirty benches…in one minute? That's one bench every two seconds.

Tails just shrugged.

 **Tails:** I'm full of surprises.

 **Coach:** Umm…well…Sonic? Do you want to go next?

 **Sonic:** Why not?

Tails got off the bench and Sonic went to get more weights. He added an extra twenty-five on each side. Coach began to sweat in confusion.

 **Coach (thinking):** _Just how strong are these teenagers?_

Sonic laid on the bench and lifted it 35 times. The students began to whisper among themselves. Normally, the coach wouldn't allow it but he was to amazed to notice them. He cleared his throat.

 **Coach:** Well…Knuckles, it's your turn.

 **Knuckles:** Prepare to be amazed.

Knuckles went and put on an extra 150 pounds on each side. That was 600 pounds in total. Knuckles cracked his knuckles (lol the puns XD) and lifted it 42 times. He wasn't even sweating. The coach's jaw dropped along with everyone else's.

 **Coach:** Well…you guys have all just proven that you have already earned a perfect grade for strength and…umm…I can't set you a target…and we haven't even done the next two tests.

 **Sonic:** Can we still do them? I'm all about speed.

 **Tails:** And I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty good when it comes to obstacle courses.

 **Coach:** Umm…s-sure

The three teens continued to amaze the coach as they beat all of the school records and blew everyone's minds. In the obstacle course, Tails did it in about 30 seconds when the record was 1 minute 15 seconds and in the racing, Sonic beat the school record by 50 seconds. The previous record holder being Rainbow Dash.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _Boy, just wait till skittles gets a load of this!_

After class, it was time for the everyone to go home. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were just about to leave when they were stopped by Rainbow Dash and her friends.

 **Rainbow:** And where do you think you're going, blue boy?

 **Sonic:** Uhh…home.

 **Rainbow:** Aren't you forgetting that race we were gonna have?

 **Sonic:** Oh, we don't need to race.

 **Rainbow:** What, afraid to lose to a girl?

 **Sonic:** No, it's just that a very handsome new kid just beat the track record by 50 seconds.

Rainbow's jaw dropped along with all of the other girls.

 **Rainbow:** But? What? How? Liar!

 **Sonic:** Not lying. Just ask coach.

Rainbow looked at Tails and Knuckles for help. They just shrugged.

 **Tails:** He's right.

 **Knuckles:** As much as we hate to admit it, he is right.

 **Rainbow:** B-bu-but…

Rainbow couldn't take any more. She fainted. Applejack just chuckled and picked her up.

 **Applejack:** Sorry 'bout that. Rainbow isn't used to being beat at anything.

 **Sonic:** Well, she better. Cause I'm here to stay.

Everyone had a bit of a laugh. When it was done, they all went home. Applejack put Rainbow Dash in her car and took her home.

 **Sonic:** Well, that was fun.

 **Tails:** Yeah, I really enjoyed that.

 **Knuckles:** It was pretty cool I guess. Anyway, I just wanna go home to sleep. So, Sonic. Just give Tails the emeralds and we can get out of here.

Sonic immediately stopped smiling.

 **Sonic:** I thought Tails had them.

 **Tails:** I thought Knuckles had them.

 **Knuckles:** I don't have them.

 **Sonic:**...

 **Tails:** …

 **Knuckles:** …shit…

" _ **And I'll end it there. I really think that this story is starting to get somewhere. What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it. Please like, review and favourite and I hope to see you guys next time. Till next time…"**_


	6. Chapter 6, the dark seven

" _ **Hey guys, how's it going. Deadriser here. Back at it again with another chapter. Got no updates so I'm just gonna get straight into this. Sorry for not uploading. Had a bit of a writer's block. Here's chapter 6."**_

 **Sonic:** Great going, Knucklehead! You just lost our only way of getting home!

 **Knuckles:** Don't blame me! I thought you grabbed them!

Sonic and Knuckles locked their heads together in anger. Tails ran in the middle of the two and pulled them apart.

 **Tails:** Cut it out, you two! We need to focus on the problem at hand.

Sonic calmed down.

 **Sonic:** Tails is right. We need to find those emeralds. If they get in the hands of a regular person, they won't be able to control themselves…Yo, Knux…what's wrong?

Knuckles was deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about what happened back with Flash Sentry and what happened with eyes. A look of annoyance went across his face.

 **Knuckles:** I think Flash Sentry has at least one of the emeralds.

 **Sonic:** Really? But how?

 **Knuckles:** Do you remember when I said Flash's eyes shone green for a second? Well, I also sensed a bit of a chaos aura around him.

 **Sonic:** Well, we need to go find him then. He doesn't exactly seem stable as it is.

 **Tails:** That might be a problem. We have no idea where this guy is.

 **Sonic:** True. Guess we will have to wait until tom-

Just as Sonic had said that, Flash had come out of the school with a blue hoodie. He had his hood up. He was walking quickly.

 **Sonic:** How convenient.

 **Tails:** We better talk to him.

The three walked up to Flash who was texting on his phone. He wrote " _I had detention. I'm on my way. Don't start without me"_ He got a reply that said _"Hurry up"_ He put his phone away looked up to see the three standing in front of him. All three of the boys saw he had green eyes now.

 **Flash:** Get out of my way. I have places to be y'know.

 **Knuckles:** Good to see you too, Flash.You have something that belongs to us.

 **Flash:** What are you talking about?

 **Sonic:** We are talking about that chao-

Tails and Knuckles nudged him in his arms.Flash raised one eyebrow.

 **Flash:** Excuse me?

 **Sonic:** You have our…emerald.

Flash started began to get angry.

 **Flash:** First you humiliate me. And now you pretend something is yours so you can take it off of me. Why don't you just…just…fuck off.

Sonic and Tails were taken aback by what he said. Knuckles, however, began to growl.

 **Knuckles:** Don't you dare use that language with me!

Knuckles went for a punch but Flash caught it with his hand. He then pulled Knuckles towards him and whispered in his ear in a serious and deadly manner.

 **Flash:** Do that again and I will throw you through a window. Understood, Knuckles?

Flash threw him onto the ground and walked off. Sonic and Tails just stared in awe as Flash walked away without looking back. Knuckles stood up and brushed some dust off of him.

 **Knuckles:** Thanks guys. For being great spectators!

 **Sonic:** That guy just caught your punch like it was nothing.

 **Tails:** Guess we should be more careful around him.

 **Knuckles:** I think we should follow him. The longer he holds the emerald; the more power his body collects. He could become a threat to everyone in this world.

 **Sonic:** Hey guys. Since it's dark out. Wanna travel on top of buildings. It will be just like Assassin's Creed. (Besides Sonic, Assassin's creed is my favourite game XD)

 **Tails:** You like that game too much. That does that seem like a good idea though.

 **Knuckles:** I agree. Let's do it.

 **Sonic:** Alright!

The three went into an ally and climbed to the top of the building. Because it was dark, there were lots of shadows to hide in if Flash every looked around. The three followed him to an abandoned warehouse. Flash knocked on the door. A little slot opened and a pair of eyes could be seen. The person began to speak. The person sounded like a female.

 **?:** State your business.

 **Flash:** It's me. Flash. Let me in already it's freezing out here.

 **?:** Prove your Flash. You know the drill.

Flash went into his guitar bag and pulled out a green shining emerald. The woman closed the slot and unlocked the door. She could not be seen because there was little light in the warehouse.

 **?:** Took you long enough.

 **Flash:** Whatever. Let's get on with it.

Flash walked in and the door shut behind him. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails jumped down from a building. They went to the front of the warehouse.

 **Sonic:** What is Flash up to?

 **Knuckles:** I don't know, but I think he's not the only one with a chaos emerald.

 **Tails:** My thoughts exactly. It sounds like they are planning something. But what?

 **Sonic:** We need more info.

 **Tails:** But how are we gonna open the door?

Sonic smirked. He went into his bag and pulled out a couple pieces of metal.

 **Sonic:** Learned this off of Assassin's Creed too.

 **Knuckles:** Seriously?

Sonic went on one knee and began to go at the lock. He kept on picking at it and clicking it. Five minutes went by and Sonic was still at it. Knuckles became impatient and pushed Sonic aside.

 **Sonic:** Hey! What's the big idea?

 **Knuckles:** I got this.

Knuckles put both of his hands on the lock and ripped it in half. Tails looked impressed. Sonic looked disappointed.

 **Tails:** Nice one.

 **Knuckles:** This world's metals are very weak compared to our world's.

 **Sonic:** But I wanted to pick lock it.

 **Knuckles:** Don't be such a baby. Now be quiet.

Knuckles slowly opened the door. He had a quick peak inside. No one was there. He opened the door fully to let the others inside. Sonic and Tails tiptoed inside. Knuckles walked in and closed the door behind him. They all had a look around. It was dark, but none of them dared turn the lights on. All of the walls were covered in dirt and spider webs. It was just an empty room with a desk and some decaying letters on the wall the spelled 'welcome'.

 **Sonic:** Must have been the reception.

 **Tails:** This place looks like it's been abandoned for years.

 **Knuckles:** Hey, guys. Look at this.

Sonic and Tails went to Knuckles who was looking through a door way. In the next room was Flash with six other people. There was a girl with purple and cyan hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She had purple skin. Her eyes shone yellow. Second, there was a girl with white and light blue hair that had a star clip in it. Her skin was a bit of a darker blue than her hair. Her eyes glimmered with purple. Next, there were three girls. One with frizzy orange hair; orange skin and grey eyes. The second with purple hair that went into two ponytails; dark purple skin and light blue eyes. The third with blue hair that went into one big ponytail; cyan skin and dark blue eyes. Lastly, there was a boy with black hair and grey skin. He had no mouth and his hair covered one of his eyes but the other could be seen glowing red. The three boys watched as they were all talking.

 **Flash:** So, what's the deal, Trixie? Why did you want me here?

 **Trixie:** Because Mephiles wanted to talk to us. He knows things about these gems we got.

Just as she said that, Mephiles came out of the crowd and stood at the front of the room. Everyone noticed this and stopped talking.

 **Mephiles:** So...you may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today. I am here to tell you all you need to know about the gems that you all have. They are called chaos emeralds. They are gems with an unknown amount of power.

The girl with orange hair spoke up.

 **?:** What do mean by unknown amount of power? How powerful are we talking about?

 **Mephiles:** I'm glad you asked that, Adagio. Does anyone have a can?

The girl with purple and cyan hair spoke up.

 **?:** I have one. It's still full though.

 **Mephiles:** No matter.

Mephiles took the can and threw it in the air. He summoned a dark blade and sliced clean through the can. The contents of the can spilled all over the floor. Mephiles picked up the two halves of the can and held them out to Adagio.

 **Mephiles:** I believe that this answers your question.

All of the teens stared at the can in awe. Adagio took the can out of his hand and examined it. The cut was one hundred percent straight. Everyone was speechless.

 **Mephiles:** Lets continue, shall we? These gems are capable of doing things that no man could ever imagine. They are very powerful as you can tell. But when all seven are put together, they can become so powerful that they can transform your body into a form of either positive or negative chaos.

 **Trixie:** And how do you know all this?

 **Mephiles:** Because I was born out of negative chaos energy. My intention was to fuse with a being known as Iblis to create Solaris and take over all of time. I would have succeeded if it wasn't for three heroes and their positive chaos forms.

 **?:** Who were they?

 **Mephiles:** I was getting to that, Starlight. The three who defeated are known as Silver, Shadow and Sonic. The good thing is that they think I am dead. They never realised that they banished me to this world Two of which are in their own world. One of them are in this world with two of his friends. My intentions are to take them out one by one. Once they are defeated, nothing will stop me. However, I am still too weak. There is not enough negative chaos energy to bring my strength back. That's where you six come in…Flash Sentry, are you listening?

 **Flash:** Huh…yeah, it's just…I met a guy named Sonic on the way here. He was asking for my emerald.

Mephiles' eyes widened at this.

 **Mephiles:** He mustn't get that emerald. If he does, He will become more powerful and will be able to take the other emeralds from us with ease. You all must guard your emeralds with your lives.

 **?:** Putting that aside, you mentioned something about us coming in. What do you mean.

 **Mephiles:** Well, Aria, all I need you to do is keep a hold of the emeralds. Because they are able to turn your thoughts into power, just think about more negativity and the emerald will do the rest.

 **Starlight:** What's in it for us?

 **Mephiles:** You will be my co-leaders in taking control of this world along with all of the others.

 **?:** WAIT!

 **Adagio:** What's wrong, Sonata?

 **Sonata:** Did he say you can turn your thoughts into power?

 **Aria:** Yes…why?

Sonata took out her dark blue emerald and closed her eyes. She opened her hand and an orb formed. Everyone was watching as the orb flashed and in her hand was no longer an orb but a…taco

 **Sonata:** These things are good

Everyone just sighed and got that stuff ready to leave. Behind the door, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails thought this was a good to time to leave. They quickly opened the front door and shut it before running away. Just as Trixie got to the door, she noticed something.

 **Trixie:** Hey, guys. Who unlocked the door?

 **All:** No…

 **Mephiles:** SOMEONE WAS SPYING ON US...and I think I know who…

" _ **I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Hope you enjoyed guys. So far, this is my longest chapter yet. Make sure to like, review and favourite and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Till next time…"BI**_


	7. Chapter 7, Matrix

" _ **Hey guys, how's it going. Deadriser here. Hope you guys are doing well. I just want to tell you all something before I get into this. I'm probably not gonna upload for a while. I'm gonna be really busy. Sorry about that but I'm not gonna upload until it's over. Anyway, putting that aside, sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 7"**_

Sonic was asleep under a tree next to the school. He was awoken by Knuckles and Tails who looked really worried.

 **Tails:** C'mon, Sonic! Wake up!

 **Knuckles:** For emerald's sake, Sonic! GET UP!

 **Sonic:** Huh...uh...what's going on?

 **Tails and Knuckles:** WE'RE LATE!

 **Tails:** WE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS, YOU DUMBASS!

 **Sonic:** Darn! We're not gonna make it! Let's speed up! (write in the reviews if you understand that reference XD)

Sonic was just about to go full speed into school when Knuckles held him back.

 **Knuckles:** No, Sonic. I admit that we were all over using our powers yesterday. We have already made ourselves the talk of the school. Let just take it slow.

A voice could be heard from the speakers inside.

 **Celestia:** _lessons are about to begin. Please proceed to your class._

 **Knuckles:** …okay, just this once.

 **Sonic:** All right. LET'S GO!

Sonic grabbed Knuckles and Tails' arms and ran into the school. They all had another P.E class. (I'm gonna make all of the classes the same so it is more simple). Sonic ran and threw his brothers into the changing room seconds before the final bell went. Knuckles and Tails went to get changed while Sonic took a second to catch his breath. He's not used to running so fast first thing in the morning.

 **Sonic:** Whew, that went well.

 **?:** Hey, you're the new guy, right?

Sonic turned around to see a figure standing behind him. He looked oddly familiar but Sonic was too tired to think about who he was.

 **Sonic:** Yep! Name's Sonic.

 **?:** I'm Matrix (NOT AN OC).

 **Sonic:** Hey, how come I never saw you in class yesterday.

 **Matrix:** I was…ill

 **Sonic:** Oh, okay. Well, see you outside.

Sonic ran outside to find his class. Matrix jogged behind with an evil grin on his face. At the back of the changing room, Tails and Knuckles were staring at Matrix with confusion.

 **Knuckles:** Is it just me, or did that guy seem oddly familiar?

 **Tails:** Hmm…maybe. But I'm too tired to do an investigation right now. Let's go.

Knuckles and Tails left the changing room, not far from Sonic and "Matrix". When they all got to the rest of their class, Sonic noticed that there was another P.E class not that far away from them. He also noticed that Rainbow Dash and Applejack were in that class.

 **Coach:** Alright, everyone! Listen up!

Everyone stopped their conversations and listened to the coach.

 **Coach:** So you may be wondering why the other P.E class is here. Well it is very simple. We are gonna be having a football match (or soccer. If you are American). Since there are 11 of you, it should be a perfect football game. You all decide who's in what position. Give your teams a captain and be ready to start in 5 minutes.

The coach left the students to set up their player's positions. The people in that class were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Matrix, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Carrot top and Soarin.

 **Sonic:** So…who's the team captain?

 **Soarin:** I think I should be.

 **Lyra:** No way! Sonic is ten times better than you.

 **Matrix:** I agree.

 **Octavia:** Personally, I think Soarin is better. What do you think Vinyl…Vinyl?

Octavia turned to Vinyl who was listening to Skrillex. Octavia sighed and took her headphones out.

 **Vinyl:** Hey! My beats!

 **Octavia:** Football. Team captain. Sonic or Soarin?

 **Vinyl:** Oh...Uhh…Sonic, obviously.

 **Knuckles:** Why don't we just do a vote. Who votes for Sonic?

5 people put their hands up for Sonic and 4 people put their hands up for Soarin.

 **Sonic:** Looks like I'm captain.

 **Soarin:** Fine. At least let me be up front.

 **Sonic:** Sure. Me, Soarin, and Carrot Top are up front. Lyra, Tails, Octavia and Vinyl are in midfield. Bon Bon, Matrix and Derpy are defence. Knuckles. You're in goal. Any questions?

Derpy raised her hand.

 **Sonic:** Yes, Derpy?

 **Derpy:** Can I go to the bathroom?

Carrot Top face-palmed.

 **Carrot Top:** You went five minutes ago.

 **Derpy:** I just went to eat a breakfast bar. I was running late.

 **Sonic:** Be REALLY quick. We're starting in two minutes.

 **Derpy:** GOT IT!

Derpy ran to the toilet. Just as she left, the coach came up to Sonic's team.

 **Coach:** Okay. Who is the captain?

 **Sonic:** I am.

 **Coach:** Is everyone ready?

 **Sonic:** Derpy went to the bathroom. Besides that, we're ready.

 **Coach:** Okay.

Coach left. Sonic saw that Rainbow Dash was walking up to him with her team. Sonic began smirking.

 **Sonic:** So, how's it going, Skittles?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pretty good, blue boy.

 **Sonic:** You seem confident.

 **Rainbow Dash:** That's cause I am. You may have beaten my record. But no one beats my team in a game of football. We have won all of our matches in football. We can't lose.

 **Sonic:** We'll just see about that.

 **Rainbow Dash:** I guess we will.

 **Sonic:** See you on the field.

Sonic watched as Rainbow Dash's team walked away. He saw that in the middle of the crowd was Starlight, Trixie and Flash. Tails and Knuckles seemed to notice too. They both walked over to Sonic.

 **Knuckles:** You saw what I saw, right?

 **Sonic:** Yep.

 **Tails:** And knowing those people, they are probably gonna use their powers to win this match.

 **Sonic:** Yep.

 **Knuckles:** We need to make sure that we keep all three of those guys in check. Especially Flash.

 **Sonic:** You still pissed from yesterday.

 **Knuckles:** Nobody pushes me around like that. Of course I'm pissed.

 **Sonic:** Well, now it's time to even the score.

Once Derpy had made it back, both teams went to the football pitch. Sonic and Rainbow Dash went to the centre of the field to shake hands. The two captains left the centre and let Soarin and Carrot Top start the round. Everyone got into their positions. Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash's team layout and got a bit confused.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _Why is everyone in a random place on the field? What kind of strategy is that?_

The Coach blew the whistle. Carrot Top passed to Soarin and everyone began to run out. Soarin ran for a bit and did passed the ball to Sonic who had already had a clear opening of the goal.

 **Sonic:** Over here! I'm open!

 **Soarin:** Here it comes!

Sonic headed the ball and just about to shoot when a sudden pain went rushing through his head and it caused him to yelp in pain. He stepped back a bit and this gave an opportunity for Applejack, the goalkeeper, to tap the ball into the box, pick it up and throw it to Flash Sentry. Sonic felt the pain get even worse. It caused him to fall on the floor.

 **Tails and Knuckles:** SONIC!

Both of them ran to Sonic who was struggling to get back up. Sonic could hear a voice inside his head.

 **The voice:** _You will regret ever trapping me in this wretched place, hedgehog! There is no escape!_

The pain went away. The voice stopped. Sonic felt perfectly normal again. He got back up just as Tails, Knuckles and the coach got back to him.

 **Tails:** Sonic, are you okay?

 **Sonic:** I'm fine now.

 **Coach:** Do you need a time out or anything?

 **Sonic:** Nah, I'm good. Let's keep going.

The coach blew the whistle to continue play. For the whole game, Sonic was thinking about what had happened. It completely distracted him from play. In the end, the final score was 5-3 to Rainbow Dash's team. All of Rainbow Dash's team cheered in victory. All of Sonic's team were annoyed and slightly confused at how they lost with the three most athletic kids in the school on their team.

 **Soarin:** How the hell?!

 **Derpy:** I just don't know what went wrong.

 **Carrot Top:** They were offside on every goal!

 **Octavia:** I can guarantee that you have no idea what offside even means.

 **Carrot Top:** I…I…who here has a dictionary?

 **Lyra:** Whatever, I'm going to get changed.

Everyone went to get changed except for the brothers, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Knuckles and Tails went to Sonic who was picking up the equipment. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice them.

 **Tails:** Hey, Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Huh…oh…hey, Tails.

 **Knuckles:** Is everything okay?

 **Sonic:** Y-yeah. Yeah I'm good.

 **Tails:** It doesn't take a genius to notice that somethings wrong, Sonic. Just tell us.

 **Sonic:** I…I…heard a voice.

 **Tails:** A voice? When?

 **Sonic:** When I collapsed on the pitch. It felt like it was tearing my brain is half. I'm probably hearing stuff.

 **Knuckles:** No. It's not that. There is something fishy going on here.

 **Sonic:** The voice sounded so…familiar. It sounded a bit like…Mephiles

 **Tails:** Are you sure?

 **Sonic:** I…I think so

 **Knuckles:** It most likely is. They are plotting to take us out.

 **Tails:** And with a chaos emerald in his possession, who knows what he could do.

 **Applejack:** What in the hay are you guys talking about?

All three of them turn around to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack standing right behind them.

 **Tails:** How long were you standing there?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Too long, apparently. What the heck is a chaos emerald?

 **Applejack:** Who is Mephiles?

 **Rainbow Dash:** And how on earth could you hear him inside your head?

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles began to look really nervous.

 **Applejack:** That sounds a lot worse than the stuff that we have to deal with.

 **Knuckles:** Wait, what?

 **Rainbow Dash:** We have had to deal with stuff like magical monsters and evil dragons and stuff like that.

 **Tails:** Oh yeah. I remember now.

 **Applejack:** Hold on. How did you know about that?

 **Tails:** Oh…I, uh-

 **Sonic:** We heard it on the news.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oh…that makes sense.

 **Applejack:** Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us.

 **Knuckles:** Thanks, girls.

 **Rainbow Dash:** No prob. Oh, wait. Hey, Sonic. Want to have a one on one match after school. As much as I like winning, that wasn't really a fair match.

 **Sonic:** Sure thing.

 **Applejack:** Well, we need to get changed. See you guys soon.

The girls left. Tails and Knuckles helped Sonic take in all of the equipment before the all went to get changed. None of them spoke after that. There was nothing left to talk about.

" _ **And I think that's a good place to end the story. Hope you guys are enjoying. Pleas like, review and favourite and I hope to see you all soon. Till next time…"**_


End file.
